ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nimbus.69/The terror of Cell preview
Hey guys; Nimbus here with a little preview! Now for some time, I have been writting the Terror Of Cell, a new fan fic that will be posted after the stories about Android 15.2 and Tamera are done. Here is a small preview I hope ya'l enjoy. Preview one "Now…” Cell said. “I think I was ready to send the little girl to join her other friend…” This made Tamera stand in shock, starting to understand what Cell really meant. “Wait a minute….” She said. “So when you said you killed “the other”….no…it…it can’t be….you DIDN’T…!” A smirk on Cell’s face told Tamera the truth. Tamera’s face went from shock to rage. “''YOU BIIITCH!!!!!”'' Tamera screamed. She screamed out, shaking the entire planet. Tears of both anger and sorrow came out of her black eyes, which were now starting to turn greenish. Tamera’s hair began spiking up and turning blonde. "T…Tamera!!!” Kuririn said in shock. Then Vegeta starting waking up. “The hell is that brat doing…?!” He said. Android 15.2’s answer was drowned out by Tamera’s screams. Cell only stood there and snickered at her anger and pain. "I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOOOOUUU!!!!!" Tamera screamed. A huge burst of golden aura shown around Tamera, and when the smoke cleared... Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd thats all for now. Whats going on? That's you to find out. sorry for my swearing. Soooooo Tamera is really pissed, but why? Who is the "another" Cell referred to? When does this take place? FIND OUT YOURSELFS preview 2 "Meh, probably so, but who cares?! I want that Saiyajin to suffer, and to really kick it in, we’ll kill all his friends and family!! Now, GO!” “YES SIRE!!” they all yelled. However, before even one could move, one stopped right in his tracks. “Hey, what are you doing standing around?!” King Cold yelled. “Get a move on!!” However, the only soldier’s reply was his stomach slicing open and him falling to the ground, splattering out blood. “What the hell?!” Tamera cried from the hiding place. Then, suddenly, two people emerged. One had light purple hair cut to his ears, had a sword, and wore a blue jacket, a black shirt, baggy grey pants and golden boots. The other had short messy black hair, wore a baggy white shirt over an even baggier magenta long-sleeved shirt with light blue leggings and like the other boy, wore golden boots. “And what do you two want?” Freeza asked. “The two of us...we’re here to kill you” the boy said. “You’ll kill us?” Freeza said. He then began laughing out. “That’s a funny joke!! You two, you’re both so ignorant!!” “Ignorant?” the girl said. “The one who’s ignorant is YOU, Freeza…” Freeza’s face lit up. "So…I see that even the worms of the universe know the great Freeza!” He then turned to one of his men. “Eliminate them” “As you wish” the alien walked to the two youths and checked his scouter. “Pathetic…the boy has a power level of only five! The girl has just about four!” He then fired his gun straight at the boy. However, the boy very easily deflected it with just his hand. “W-what?!” the soldier cried. Before he could do anything else, the boy teleported right in front of him and elbowed him in the face, sending him flying into a ship. “Did…did you see that?!” Kuririn cried from the hiding place. “No…no way…” Tamera said in shock. "WHY YOU!!” Freeza’s men cried, running at the two. The boy drew his sword; the girl her hands. There was a bright flash of light. The men froze in place, and then fell to the ground, dead. i think this is enough. who are these two people? how do they know freeza? STOP ASKING ME THINGS Preview 3 “So, you both deny…” he then took a look at the boy. “You were able to slice my son in half with that sword of yours…may I see it?” The boy smirked. “So you wanna see mah sword eh?” “Yes…I do…” “…''That can be taken wrongly in so many levels its uncountable…”'' Tamera though to herself. The boy, drawing his sword, tossed it over to King Cold. “Ah I see…remarkable craftsman ship…” “Once again, taken wrongly on so many levels…” Tamera thought again. TAMERA HAS A VERY SICK MIND.not only that, but she's a bit of a brat in this story :P Wiki stories preview I've been writting a new fan fic about the wiki users and stuff called "Wik users" it will come up when...I have no friggin idea. This is a section where Nimbus.69, the kurama plushie (KP), jimmeh, and NG visit a website were WillToCool apparently visits. When they get there, they get quiet a surprise... “THEN LET US GO VISIT IT!!” Nimbus.69 announced, making a pose with KP copying her. Once she and the others got to that website, they got quite a surprise. “WHO DRAWS THIS STUFF?!” KP screamed. In the website were thousands and thousands of anime porn images, from Yaoi to Yuri to incest to cuming to eating poop to “WTF is wrong with your dick it isn’t suppose to look like that” to simply horrifying. “Why are Hiei and Kurama kissing?!” Nimbus screamed, puking. “…I can see why he enjoys this website…” NG said, resisting the urge to vomit. “I don’t see what the big deal is; THE GIRL SECTION IS HOT!” Jimmy yelled, enjoying himself in the woman’s section. “YOU SICK BASTARD” Nimbus yelled. “I seriously cannot believe some people can draw this stuff without feeling horrified or being normal…” NG said. “Nimbus, I’m scared…” KP nervously said, hiding behind her leg. “I…I am too KP…” Nimbus said, frozen with fear from what she was seeing. UHH AND DATS IT GOOD NIGHT ZZZ Category:Blog posts